


Less Than

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed has horrible thoughts. <br/>Disclaimer: I swear I'm not a cow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than

The Slicer brothers said you had a broad version of what it meant to be human. You suppose you do; otherwise, what would you think of your brother? Would you think you’d turned him into a monster? 

In your darkest thoughts, your worst nightmares, you curse yourself for what you’ve done. You’ve all but taken Alphonse’s life, twining his soul to a senseless piece of metal. Yes, he can think and talk and move around but he has to hate you for this – you’ve destroyed his life trying to bring your Mom back from the dead. 

You’d hate you, too.

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt:** What it means to be Human


End file.
